


Bruised Orange

by strawberrylace



Series: The Kylux High School Series [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hux Is an Idiot, M/M, actually they're both idiots, these dum dums need to just figure it out already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6517324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylace/pseuds/strawberrylace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux screwed things up and is determined to make it right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruised Orange

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's been ages since I've updated this series but this basically went through a whole bunch of rewrites where i wasn't happy with the end product (there were two versions of this story that were basically crap so they were scrapped), not to mention, I've been trying to get another story up and running but it's here! I hope you all enjoy it!

Hux felt horrible about leaving Kylo the next morning. He really did. Not because he had any regret of kissing him. No, he was happy they kissed. It was just the way they kissed. Everything about how his first kiss with Kylo was all wrong. It wasn’t what he wanted. Their first kiss was supposed to be special, not surrounded by a bunch of sweaty drunk college kids in a crappy apartment. So Hux freaked out the moment he woke up and left quietly in the morning. 

Now he was back in his room, lying in bed with Millicent curled up at his feet. Hux wondered if Kylo was up by now. He hoped he would understand that it wasn’t him. Oh, who was he kidding? Kylo was gonna be pissed when he woke up. He’d probably have a little temper tantrum about it and then blast some stupid emo music when he got home. Hux could see it now and as much as he wanted to laugh at the mental image, he couldn’t. 

There was a quiet tap on his door. Hux sat up on his bed, unsure if it was just in his head. The hangover wasn’t as bad as the last one and he didn’t feel sick when he got up. The tapping on his door was a little louder this time. Millicent hopped up off the bed and scampered over to the door, pawing at it. Shooing her away, Hux got up to see who was at the door. He poked his head as he slowly opened it, feeling embarrassed that he hadn’t changed out of his clothes from last night. 

On the other side of the door was a woman with short, golden hair, her eyes brown and lips in a tight smile. Rosamund was a beautiful, delicate woman. She wasn’t as strict as her husband, Brendol, was but she was tough. She loved her children very much but it was Hux she doted on the most. Perhaps it was because he was the baby in the family and she still had him around in the house. Hux certainly didn’t mind the attention his mother gave him. 

“Sweetie,” she said softly. “I didn’t see you come in this morning?” 

“You and father were still asleep,” said Hux. “I didn’t want to disturb you when I came home.” 

“Are you hungry? I was going to make some crepes with blueberries, your favorite.” 

Hux was quite hungry, looking down at his stomach and hearing it growl lowly. “Breakfast would be nice. I’ll be down in a few.” 

Quickly changing out of last night’s clothes into some clean ones, he came down the stairs along with Millicent to join his mother in the kitchen. Taking a seat at the kitchen table, Hux watched his mother cook the crepes with such perfection. Every Sunday, his mother would make crepes for him and his father. Rosamund loved to cook, for she had gone to culinary school in Paris and used to be a pastry chef in New York City. Dusting off some powdered sugar, she came over with two plates of blueberry filled crepes. 

“Where’s father?” Hux asked. 

“Your father had some emergency to tend to,” she said sourly, her lips curling in a frown. “You just missed him.” She quickly went to the fridge for some orange juice. When she came back to the table, she smiled at her son, kissing the top of his head. “So tell me, how was Eau Claire? Voici l'eau claire!” Rosamund laughed at her own joke. 

Hux smiled weakly. “It was nice,” he said, poking at his crepe. “It’s very…hip. Artsy, I guess would be another word.” 

“How was the campus there? Is it any different from the other UW campuses? I think there’s at least three different UW’s in the state. Or maybe there are four.”

Hux froze, almost dropping his fork. Shit, is this what Phasma said to his folks yesterday? Why the fuck wasn’t he clued in on this? Shit, think of something. He was thinking and then, “I don’t get the whole fuss over it. I wasn’t as impressed with it as Kylo was. But then again, I think it’d suit better for his hipster nature.” 

Hux’s mother nodded. “How is your friend Kylo? Is he the one whose house you went to for dinner? I hear the Solos have such a beautiful home.” 

“Yes, that would be him,” Hux sighed, thinking of a much simpler time. 

“I think it would be nice to have him over for dinner one night. You should return the favor as he was so kind to have you over at his house. His mother is such an admirable woman.” 

Having Kylo over would be a disaster. Sure, his mother would think it’d be nice because she lived for those kind of events. His father, on the other hand, would probably scoff at the idea that his son was associated with someone as strange and unusual as Kylo Ren. Actually, he figured both would be repulsed by him. Not to mention they had no idea that Hux was gay so it was all just one big disaster waiting to happen. 

“Is there something wrong?” His mother’s eyes looked on worried, her hand reaching out. “You’ve barely touched your crepe.” 

“I’m fine it’s just...” There wasn’t an easy way for him to ask this. His mother was understanding for the most part but there were certain topics that could be a bit touchy for him to discuss. Love was one of those. He hesitated to ask for her advice, figuring this would out him but then he decided not. “It’s nothing, mother.” 

“Are you sure?” She reached her hand out. “You look tired, sweetie. Long night?” 

Ha, wouldn’t she like to know, he thought. “Yeah, it was a long day yesterday and I guess…I’m just tired, that’s all.” 

His mother patted his hand and they ate their crepes in silence. Hus went back upstairs after breakfast to rest for a couple of hours. By the time he woke up, it was already a quarter past one. He had a French study guide to type out and History homework to do. 

As he spent all afternoon on his homework, he kept thinking about Kylo, wondering what he was doing now. Probably drawing something really cool on the roof of his house. He chuckled to himself thinking about that roof, where it all started. He remembered how beautiful he looked when Kylo found him passed out on the roof. How his face looked in the morning light and how much he wanted to kiss him. Come to think of it, any time Hux imagined their perfect first kiss, it always was at Kylo’s house. 

The drive to Kylo’s house was at least 12 minutes. Hux said he had to get cat food but it wasn’t totally a lie. Millicent really was low on dry food and he figured after he stopped at Kylo’s, he’d go to nearest pet store to get some. Parking the car right outside the house, he walked up to the front steps and rang the doorbell. Hux texted Kylo that he’d be here but he never got an answer from him. He hoped he wasn’t upset with him. The door opened and it was Han. He didn’t look too happy to see him, but then again, Han seemed to have that disgruntled expression on his face all the time. 

“Mr. Solo, good evening!” Hux greeted, trying not to sound nervous. “Is um…is Kylo around by any chance?” 

Han blinked and sighed. “Ben’s up in his room. He’s been in there all day. God only knows what he’s been up to. All I can hear is that crap he calls music.” 

“He’s painting!” Leia called from the other room. “We need to respect an artist’s creative space!” 

“Well, that doesn’t explain the crap he’s been blasting all day!” Han called back, walking away from the door. “Not to mention he hasn’t eaten all day!” 

Hux quietly let himself in and went upstairs. He walked down the hall and followed the music. He could see the door vibrate as he reached for the knob. He swung the door open, the music pulsating throughout the hall. Kylo’s back was turned, facing the big canvas that he was working with, filled with splashes of colors. His dark blue t-shirt was covered in paint and his dark hair was tied in a mini bun. It doesn’t register that there is someone else in the room with him until Hux shuts the door behind him. Shutting the music off, Kylo turns around and jumps when he sees Hux standing in his room. 

“What the...?” Kylo is genuinely surprised to see Hux.“The fuck? Hux, what are you doing here?” 

For a moment, he forgets why he’s here. Even with paint on his face, Kylo still looks so handsome. He snaps himself back into reality. “Wanted to see you,” Hux answered quietly. “You working on something?” 

“Well obviously,” Kylo scoffed, carefully stepping over his dirty paint brushes and paint sets. “What do you want?” 

“I came over to apologize.” 

“For what?” 

“About last night.” 

Kylo was quiet and shook his head. “Forget it. We were both drunk and didn’t know what we were doing.” 

“But that’s the thing though. I left you in the morning and I-” 

“You think I’m mad at you because you left me in the morning?” Kylo laughed mockingly, resuming his work. “Wow, what do you take me for, General?” 

Hux couldn’t believe it. Was Kylo in such denial or was he being an even bigger baby than normal? He could punch this punk ass bitch right now if he was so crazy head over heels for this idiot. 

“I’m over it. Don’t worry about it,” Kylo lied. 

“But I want to worry about it.” 

“Why?” Kylo turned to Hux, his face stern. “Why do you care if my feelings get hurt over some stupid kiss? It’s not like you meant any of the things you said last night.” 

Hux took a deep breath.

“Because I like you, like, I really really like you a lot. I got scared when I woke up and realized I kissed this amazing guy drunk and it wasn’t the way I wanted it to go. It wasn’t how I wanted it to go and so I left. Why? Because I’m a fucking idiot deep down and I know it. You don’t know it because I think you’re a fucking idiot. And that’s okay because we can both be fucking idiots together. I just hope that you can forgive me and we can move past our awkward, drunken first kiss. If not, we’ll just go back to being friends like we were and suppress our lust for one another until it kills us both.” 

Kylo grabbed Hux by the face and pressed his lips on his. Shit, this was happening, Hux thought. This was really fucking happening. Hux closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Kylo’s neck, holding him close. His lips were just as soft as they were from last night and, oh, was he weak in the knees. This was much better than what Hux imagined in his head. Nothing could stop them, except maybe…

“Ben!” 

Kylo grimaced, his lips pulling away from Hux while he held him close. His dad was right outside his door, calling for him. 

“Dad!” Kylo called back to him, silently praying he doesn’t open the door. 

“Your mother wants to know if Hux is going to stay for dinner or not. It’s been hours since you’ve had something!” 

Kylo sighed, another perfectly good moment interrupted by his dad. God fucking dammit. 

“Actually, I have to go,” said Hux quietly, kissing Kylo’s lips. “Millie needs cat food and I sort of told my folks I was going to get some more.” 

“You just can’t stay out of trouble, can you, General?” Kylo smirked. 

Hux shrugged his shoulders and smiled. “I guess not.” Hux pulled Kylo’s face in for another kiss, holding his body against his. 

“So what does this mean?” Kylo asked. 

“Are you really going to ask me this?” Hux rolled his eyes, making his way towards the door. 

Kylo leaned against the wall, impatiently waiting for him to answer. 

“What do you think this means?” 

“It’s exactly what I think this is. You coming over and apologizing, declaring your love for me. I just want to hear you say it.” 

Hux narrowed his eyes down at Kylo. He pecked his boyfriend's lips and sighed. “If I didn’t like you so much, I’d probably rip your head off right now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Again, thanks for your patience with me on this!! I'd like to try to post on a more regular basis (when life stops being crazy for a milisecond) so hopefully I can update this every weekend! Thanks for reading as always!! :) xx


End file.
